


Sexual Preference

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compromise, M/M, New Relationship, discussion of sexual preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter and Stiles have been together for a bit, but it's still a little new. So new that when Stiles says what he doesn't like in bed, it means some discussion is needed.





	Sexual Preference

**Author's Note:**

> If more tags are needed, please let me know. 
> 
> I read something online that gay men don't always have anal sex, at least not as much as you'd read in fanfic. So wrote this for these two.

Snuggling. Peter has to admit it – he loves snuggling, or to be more specific, he loves snuggling Stiles.

Even though he’s shorter (by an inch) he’s generally the big spoon and he loves it. He presses his face in the back of Stiles’ neck, where his scent is sweet and strong.

Yes, it took a while to get here, but he likes to think that makes it better, more precious. Years of being almost friends and finally fully trusting each other. Then sharing books and meals. Finally sharing meals turned into real dates when Stiles was in college.

Of course it wasn’t exclusive; neither thought this was something that would work, something that should last. So Stiles dated others, but somehow always ended up back with Peter.

It’s more enjoyable and more comfortable than Peter could ever imagine. Stiles is smart and snarky and his morals are as gray as Peter’s. Even though he can be self-conscious about his body, he shouldn’t be, not to Peter’s eyes. He’s gorgeous, with slim muscles, long legs and shoulders that are broader than you’d think seeing him in oversized clothes.

For a while it was sharing the bed while wearing t-shirts or pajamas. Then it got down to sleeping in their briefs or boxers. Eventually, sleeping led to cuddling and then something more with the sex going from soft and sweet to rough and sweaty and back again.

He presses a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder, wondering why his heart beat’s ratcheting up. “Morning, sweet thing. It’s early, why are you awake? You okay?”

“I think we should break up.”

Well that puts a damper on things.

 

They’re still in bed, so that’s good, probably, maybe. But both sitting up against the head board, with space between them. Too much space in Peter’s opinion, but at least Stiles didn’t jump out of bed, get dressed and leave.

“So I’m thinking we should talk about this?” he asks, glancing at the younger man.

Stiles is looking away, smelling of sorrow, fear and embarrassment. It’s strange and not something Peter’s used to from him, not this combination. “It’s not you, it’s me, if that helps. I’m not…this won’t work and it’s me and I’m sorry I led you on.”

“Led me on? I’m not sure exactly how. I think we both agreed we’re dating. Are you thinking…I’m not dating anyone else, are you and that’s what this is about?” Peter asks, thinking he’d be able to scent someone else on his boy, but maybe he’s missed something. Maybe there’s a spell or something Stiles has used to cover it up? Peter’s not sure what to think. He hasn’t slept well the last few nights, but that’s not uncommon for Stiles. He’ll catch up with an 18-hour sleep in a few days.

“No, no it’s not that at all.” Stiles pushes his hair off his forehead, yesterday’s product making it stand up in messy chunks that Peter tries not to find adorable.

“So would you like to talk about this? Because if you’re not leaving me for someone else, I’d have to say I think I might put up a fight to keep you.”

Stiles scent flares bright, with joy and love and a little bit of lust before it dampens down just as quickly. “That’s… that’s a nice thing to hear. But you might not want to, so I’m thinking I should end it before you get disappointed and dump me and maybe even hate me.”

“Doubt I could, sweetheart. I’m willing to fall sleep with someone who once threw a Molotov cocktail at me.” He pauses and looks over at Stiles, who still looks worried. “What is it? I thought we were pretty good at talking with each other.”

It’s true, they’ve talked about many things. Stiles has talked about his mother’s death and his father’s problems afterwards. Peter’s talked about growing up as an accident, so much younger than Talia and being a constant disappointment to his father. He thought they talked about everything.

“When we talk, you’ll want to break up with me,” Stiles tells him, looking at Peter, actually meeting his eyes.

“So it can’t be worse than what we started with, can it?”

 

“So here’s the thing. The thing about us, or about me, more specifically. The thing that’ll break us up. You see, I’m damaged, I’m broken. I’m not a good gay person. Not a good gay man,” Stiles says, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

Peter tries to think that through and determine how to get more information without having Stiles shut down. “I’m not sure what that means. You’re in bed with me now and we’ve been in bed quite a bit, so if that’s not gay it’s at least not straight. Could I get more of an explanation? What do you mean by good? You know I don’t give a fuck about people being good. Objectively, one might say I’m not a good person at all.”

Stiles covers his head with his arms, rocking himself gently. Peter knows this movement means Stiles is overwhelmed, and normally, he’d reach out and at least try some gentle contact, but he’s not sure if it’s welcome now. But he tries it --  he’s not willing to lose this, whatever they’re creating, without a fight. “Hey. Hey, talk to me okay? What’s this about?”

Stiles keeps looking down, not willing to meet Peter’s eyes. “I don’t like any kind of butt sex, I don’t like anal. All gay guys like anal, and you want it, I’m sure you do, so before I disappoint you and you want to break up with me, I’ll tell you this. And we should break up. Right?”

Peter rubs his lips to keep his smile hidden. Stiles certainly wouldn’t appreciate that; he knows his boy has self-esteem issues. If he could go back in time, he’d find who hurt him and rip them to shreds for what they did to his mate. “Sweet thing, we’re in bed together now. Do you remember what we did last night?”

“Yes,” he answers and there’s a lovely scent of lust. Peter opens his mouth just a little to draw it in.

He turns to Stiles and puts a hand on his thigh, happy that he doesn’t pull away. “Good, I remember, too. On the couch, making out and some lovely grinding until _you_ pulled _me_ into the bedroom. You’re so gorgeous when you’re naked and wanting, Stiles. I never imagined I could touch you like that or that you’d want to touch me. We’d both still be coated in each other’s spunk if we hadn’t have managed to shower together before we passed out.”

Stiles chews on his thumb nail and Peter reaches over and pulls his finger out of his mouth before he can make himself bleed. “Well, yeah, we do that, but…” he sighs and takes Peter’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know that I want to do a lot more than that.”

“I think you’ve liked oral sex when we’ve done that. I can tell if you’re uncomfortable or unhappy, your scent changes. Am I wrong, am I not reading you right?” Peter asks, giving Stiles’ hand a gentle squeeze. This is better than breaking up, at least so far.

“I do, I like it, it’s… you’re, um, very good at it? I think I’m okay at it? I mean, I like to do it. I think about it a lot, you know, like if we’re out someplace and maybe I could…” He grins at Peter, quickly looking away.

“I know a bar or two where that might be appropriate.” Peter kisses Stiles’ hand and says, “So you like what we’ve been doing and would like more of it? But you don’t want penetration? Do you want to top, is that something you’d be interested in?”

“No,” Stiles says, shaking his head quickly. “No, see that’s the thing, I just don’t… I don’t want to do any of that stuff and that’s supposed to be what you want to do, right? I mean, it’s like what _makes_ you gay, what gay men do and I don’t like it, so…”

“So? Not all gay men like the same things; that’s just a fact. But you like what we do, I know that. You’re simply not that good of an actor,” Peter says, grinning as he turns more towards Stiles. He feels like the emergency is probably over, but he’s not certain. And he needs to know more to be sure he doesn’t accidentally cause any more concern. “Oral sex, hand jobs. I know you like it when we’re on top of each other, with our cocks in between us and you just leak so much before you even come.”

Stiles blushes and nods, “Yeah, all that. Is that enough? Don’t you want more, want to be with someone more… normal?”

Peter takes a breath and tries to keep his teeth from dropping. “Darling, I don’t know who filled your head with thoughts like that, but there is no ‘normal’ there’s just things you like and things you don’t and as long as everyone involved agrees, it’s fine and normal.”

“So what if there’s things I like and things I don’t and you like the things I don’t?” Stiles asks, turning to Peter for the first time. He looks a little hopeful, but still nervous.

“Then we don’t do them. I’m not trying to push you or trying to talk you into anything. Can you tell me if there was someone who pushed you into something?”

“You’re just asking because you want to know if you should kill an ex, right?” Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow. Oh, how his boy knows him.

“Darling, I want to kill everyone who ever slept with you before me. But especially someone who didn’t listen to you or didn’t treat you right. Is that what happened?” Peter asks gently, but he makes sure Stiles keeps eye contact and doesn’t look away.

“There’s not even all that many people for you to kill, you know. Just five people. Six if you include Malia, and I know we don’t.”

“No, let’s not talk about that just now,” Peter says, but smiles, because that could be a mess and they’ve avoided it. “But someone…”

“There was a guy in college and I don’t think I really told him I didn’t want to do, you know, and he said it would be great and he wanted to be my first and… I didn’t think I’d like it and I didn’t,” he looks and sounds so disappointed and embarrassed, making Peter want very much to see someone dead.

“Okay. We’ll discuss him later. For right now though, I want to be sure you’re listening. There’s nothing wrong with liking what you like or not wanting to do something. You don’t have to want anal to be gay or bisexual or whatever. I am perfectly happy with our sex life and will do anything else you want or nothing else.” He stops to be sure Stiles is listening, trying not to get distracted at the scent of excitement when he talks about killing someone. Lords, how he loves this boy.

“Okay, thanks, Peter.” Stiles takes a breath and moves towards him, snuggling under Peter’s arm, tilting his head so Peter can run his lips over the thin skin of his throat. “I do like the stuff we do, you know that.”

Yes, Peter knows, the heady scent of lust and happiness and the sweet noises Stiles makes when he’s jerking himself off with Peter’s cock down his throat. “Yes, I know. So darling, nothing in the back or just no actual fucking? Let’s say I’m sucking you off – I can or can’t touch your hole?”

Stiles shakes his head and says, “No? If that’s okay.” His scent goes dark again, and Peter hates that.

“Of course it’s okay, I just need to know the rules. How about oral?” he asks, pretty sure he knows the answer.

“Oral? Oral and my? My ass?” he slaps Peter’s stomach and shakes his head. “Thank you, but no. I don’t think I’d relax enough to enjoy that. Do you want me to…?”

Peter catches his hand and kisses his knuckles, feeling the heat from Stiles’ cheek against his chest. “No, thank you though for asking. Anything else you think I need to know? Must haves or never dos?”

“I don’t think so, not if we can avoid those things. If we can and you’re okay with it – really _really_ okay with it…” Stiles shrugs and tilts his head up for a quick kiss.

“I’m okay. Stiles, there’s lots we can do. Between us, we have four hands and two mouths and four balls and two cocks and four nipples and…” he stops and thinks for a minute. “I think that’s a good amount of things we can work with. So let me show you just how okay this is.” Peter pulls Stiles down on top of him, wrapping a leg around Stiles’ hip. He’s not forcing him or holding him and Stiles could easily get away if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to.

“I’ve thought it over and I don’t want to break up,” Stiles mumbles into Peter’s mouth as he kisses along his jaw. “I hope you’re okay with that, because we’re not. Breaking up. I changed my mind, we’re not breaking up.”

The wolf tilts his head back, giving Stiles plenty of room to nip at his neck. He doesn’t remember the last time he let anyone so close to his throat, but this, this feels good and right. All he can do is hum, tugging at Stiles’ hair the way the boy likes.

Stiles gives him a particularly hard nip, soothing it with his tongue. “Did you have any ideas for what you think might be good sex? Is there something different you want to try, maybe?”

“Well. You do make it hard to think.” Peter rolls them over again, and sits straddling Stiles’ lap, rolling his hips against Stiles’ hard cock. “Say for instance I would tie you up to the bed, using my silk neck ties you’re so fond of, and use nipple clamps on your pretty, puffy nipples. Then I could suck your cock until you’re… just…about…to come. And then stop and do it again and again until you’re crying with frustration and _then_ I’ll let you come.”

“Umm…” Stiles’ swallow is so loud a non-wolf could hear and he wiggles underneath Peter and finds his hands reaching up for the headboard. “Yeah, that would be okay with me. If you want to. I’d be okay with that.”

“Oh, I want to. Not right now, but maybe it’ll be your reward at the end of the day.”

“You’re mean,” Stiles whines, but there’s no heat in his voice and his scent is back to grassy-rainy smell that Peter associates with Stiles. “You probably want to go back to sleep or at least cuddle, don’t you? Big cuddle monster.”

“I might.” Peter rolls off Stiles and pulls him on top. If Stiles wants to get off by humping his thigh, he can. He’s done it before and Peter’s always enjoyed that too, their scent combined and coating them both.

But Stiles just clings to him, cock softening as he starts to doze off. His scent is relaxed, his heart beat the familiar one Peter falls asleep listening to. “Let’s also talk about killing Theo.”

Peter’s sure his eyes flash and he asks, “Was he the one who pushed you in college?”

“No, that was someone else.” Stiles shakes his head and then burrows his face into Peter’s neck. “I just like thinking about killing Theo sometimes. You know how that is.”

“I do and we can discuss it. Now go to sleep, my love.” He kisses Stiles’ forehead and feels his mate’s hot breath against his neck. That’s something to discuss on another day. “Love you.”

“You, too.” Stiles mumbles and after that it’s just quiet snores.

Peter breathes in his sweet, calming scent and falls back asleep. He loves this boy and will do anything to make him happy. To make his mate happy.


End file.
